


MTBD

by Taori (LannaThel)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Fluff, Graphic Description, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mental Breakdown, Mind Control, Noodle Dragons, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved Hanzo, fic prompt, he needs hugs and lots of love pls, prompt, that would be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaThel/pseuds/Taori
Summary: So like what if Hanzo was mind controlled instead of choosing to off Genji himself?





	MTBD

So like what if Hanzo was mind controlled into almost killing Genji and the only reason he didn't die was cuz Hanzo's will physically stopped him from doing  the thing but the clan figured he was as good as anyways and left him for dead but obviously he doesn't and however many years later, healed Genji _(cyborg or not)_ and the Overwatch Crew go to take down The Shimada Clan only to find Hanzo still under there control.

 _(Genji could have known or not known but i think the shock of finding out he was controlled this whole time while he didn't know would add such a tasty angstyness)_ and so they, after some hard work take down the clan and free Hanzo but like the years of mind control (and maybe he remembers all of it and maybe it wasn't all the time) - and him thinking he killed his brother - really messed with him and it takes a while to get past it all, and hey maybe there could be noodle dragons to comfort him(I am a sucker for noodle dragons man)?, as well as a certain cowboy and happy ending where Hanzo has finally grown mentally and can be happy and no more sadness? 

 

 

 

Other couples would be cool too but not my most pressing need lol. I do enjoy Jack/Gabriel and Genji/Zen and everyone else i'm pretty open minded about~

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write for shit but like god I would love to read something like that OTL If anyone happens to enjoy McHanzo and likes this prompt and decided to write it i would be eternally over the moon and would love you forever <3
> 
> Title from CL - MTBD(Mental Breakdown)


End file.
